Arma ab Antonio Vivaldi
Arma ab Antonio Vivaldi or better known as Arms Master is a high-tier Sacred Gear that belongs to Issei Hyoudou(Weapon Master). It was created by Lucifer, the First Devil. It was created with the sole purpose of creating peace. Unlike most Sacred Gears, this Sacred Gear can contain multiple souls or holds a form of link to other souls. Arma ab Antonio Vivaldi was the first and last creation of Lucifer. The Devil created this Gear so that Heaven may gain supremacy over the other races. It was also the main reason he lost the grace of his Creator and fell out of Heaven. Abilities "The first and last creation of my brother. Able to forge weapons of immense power from the very souls of equally powerful entity."-Kokabiel,regarding Lucifer creation. It allows the wielder to turn into powerful entities. By taking a fragment or the very soul of an individual, the wielder can turn into that person. Forms Change Mode is the basic form of this Sacred Gear. It manifest in the form of the weapon based on the soul summoned. So far, only five has been revealed. # Ifrit:A large scimitar that is constantly on fire. The flame is hot enough to melt reinforced steel in matter of minutes.Pyrokinesis is gained. # Sobek: A pair of gauntlets that is covered in scales. It allows one to strike with the strength of a hundred man.The user also gain hydokinesis. # Romulus&Remus:A large spear that can cut through virtually anything. It's magically property allows the user to become stronger, the longer they fight. The user's physical capability and their senses are sharpened to superhuman level. # Tempest:A pair of nunchaku that is consist of a pair of metal rods that is connected by electric. The faster he swings, the higher the output of electrical discharge he creates. # Gaia:A large backpack seemingly made of wood. Able to sprout out four arms made of the same material. Known contained entity Many deity and monsters have become a part of the Arms Master; whether by forcing them into submission or befriending them. Kokabiel guessed there is at least a hundred in the Gear. However only five has revealed themselves. Ifrit:A powerful fire demon from the Arabic religion that was defeated by one of the previous wielders. A hot-tempered and arrogant fire spirit who despise Issei for being a weakling. Sobek: A member of the Egyptian Pantheon and a powerful god to boot. Despite his fearsome visage, he is the least belligerent compared to his fellow peerage. . The deity fall in love with one of the host and created a bond strong enough to be summoned as a weapon. Romulus and Remus:A pair of werevolves with conjoined body named after the twin founders of Rome. A pair of friendly dunderheads who loves nothing more than fighting. The two were defeated by a host of this Gear. Tempest:An offspring between Zeus and Shachi, the sprite was known for causing the Typhon Tip, the world's largest storm ever known to mankind. He is cruel,callous and extremely violent. '''Gaia: '''A powerful deity named after one of the primordial. Similar to it's namesake, it looks like as if it was made from nature. It acts like a chil as it is filled with curiosity and lacks knowledge, only able to form a few words at a time. Weakness The one glaring weakness is the host themselves. If the host is too physically weak, their body will combust from the amount of energy their body holds. If their mental fortitude is not strong enough, the inhabitants of the Sacred Gear will take over. The host would require the acknowledgement of the inhabitants in their Gear if they wish to fully utilize their full power. Only one weapon can be summoned at a time as there is ahigh chance that the host may die from the overwhelming power. Trivia * This Sacred Gear is inspired by the Devil Arms of Devil May Cry * It's function and design is similar to the Omnitrix from Ben 10. Current Deity/Monsters Spirit.jpg|Ifrit, Fire Lord Sobek.jpg|Sobek, Outcast of Light Romulus and Remus.jpg|Romulus&Remus, Wolf of War Tempest.jpg|Tempest, Wild Storm Sylvanus.jpg|Gaia, Offspring of World Category:Jusasisafool Category:Fanon Sacred Gears